Forbidden
by OUAT Fluffer
Summary: So I just read my first smut by graystripemkc and it inspired me to write one of my own! Warning: Smut, also I'm new at this. All rights go to Chanda Hahn.


_**So I just read my first smut by Graystripemkc and it insured me to do a Meague one! Please keep in mind I've never written one Before and I just read my first, so sorry if it's not very good :/**_

_** Remember to F&F R&R!**_

_**~Fluffy**_

* * *

Teague wrapped his silky black robe around him. He had cotton pajamas underneath, but it was damn cold in the castle.

"Dammit. I'm coming!" He scoweled, walking downstairs to answer the door. He waved his hand and the doors opened to reveal his favorite Grimm.

"Mina, it's the middle of the night. What could you possibly want from me?" He leaned against the wall.

"Oh...nothing much." Mina said calmly. She entered and dropped her jacket to the floor, revealing a low cut, red corset dress. Teague's jaw dropped at Mina's choice of outfit. "I was just bored." Mina Sat on the couch and draped her leg over the arm of the sofa, her dress no longer covering her legs. Teague tried to avoid staring, knowing it was very unformal. He walked over and pulled her up. "Go home, Mina." She arched her back slightly, moving closer to him.

"Are you sure you wouldn't...want my company?" Mina seductively smiled.

Teague was thankful it was so dark in the room, it hid the blush creeping up his face. God, she looked amazing in that dress. Every inch of her gorgeous legs showing, her chest nearly popping out, Teague had to do everything he could to remain in control.

"No. I'm sure I'll manage." Teague's voice cracked slightly. Dammit, he thought to himself.

"Well you don't sound very confident..." Mina chuckled and put a hand to his face. She pressed her body to his and pressed her hips into his. He wanted her. He wanted her so badly, but he couldn't. She was a Grimm, he was sure there was some kind of rule about fucking Grimms.

His inner monologue was interrupted by Mina kissing his neck. She sucked in his skin and Teague was sure he'd have to get rid of the marks later.

"Please, Teague. Take me, now." She pleaded.

And, with that, Teague broke.

He grabbed her arm and dragged her upstairs. She smiled as they entered his bedroom. There was a huge plush gothic bed and Teague threw her down on it. Mina looked up at him and saw his eyes full of a wildness and lust. He stood over her and magicked her dress away. He kissed her hard and passionately on the lips and grabbed her breasts in his hands, eliciting a soft mewl from her.

"Teague..." She moaned as he pulled away.

He smirked and moved his mouth into her right breast. He sucked her and with his hand, he played with her other one, lightly pinching and mimicking the movements of his mouth. Her breathing steadily became heavier and she moaned. Teague pulled away and attacked her lips again, this time pressing her against the bed with him on top of her and Mina felt him grow harder against her. He Slid a hand in between them and rubbed against her most sensitive spot in circles. Teague chuckled, knowing how she feared him so intensely, and yet, here she was, soaking wet for him.

"Eager, are we?" Teague chuckled smugly. Mina blushed but her embarrassment was forgotten when Teague's hand began to move faster and she could feel herself approaching climax already. She loudly moaned and whined as an orgasm ripped through her body. Teague smirked seeing the pleasure he was causing her, pleasure he knew Jared could never give her. Perhaps Mina Grimm was worth seeing again. She courageously sat up slightly and united his robe. She let it fall down to the floor and went to work on his pants. She slid them off and stroked him. He groaned and tilted his head back. She took this time to get a better look at him. He was big, there was no doubt he was bigger than Jared, and Mina didn't know how he'd ever fit. But she was too far gone at this point to care. She tilted her hips upward and positioned him in between her legs. He thrust into her and she winced in pain. He continued, ignoring her, and went faster. Mina felt like she was running out of oxygen, her breaths becoming quicker with every time he pushed back in to her. She felt intense pleasure like she never had before and her thinking became blurry. He groaned and thrust as deep as he could into her. Mina began to breath even quicker, her body trembling with passion as Teague touched her. She was already sensitive from her earlier orgasm and she felt another coming on.

"Mina..." Teague groaned, feeling his climax approaching. He pulled in and out of Mina, his thrusts growing quicker with need. She clawed at his sheets as she felt her orgasm upon her. Waves of pleasure rushed over her and she yelled out his name. Teague felt her walls clench around him and with one last push, he climaxed. He collapsed next to her and tried to steady his heavy breathing. She brushed her sweaty hair from her face and rode the last few waves of her orgasm. Teague wrapped an arm around her waist and rested his head against hers.

Jared slid his back down the outside of the door. He sensed Mina in terrible and came to rescue her, but it certainly didn't sound like she was bothered too much. And of course Teague magically locked the fucking door. Jared had wanted Mina to himself, but apparently she'd rather have Teague.

"Well that's just fantastic, isn't it?" Jared sighed.


End file.
